


Madame Rêveur

by MerakiMela



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Existential Crisis, F/M, Identity Issues, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Unrequited Love, dream characters - Freeform, dreamscape, ladrien, sad akuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiMela/pseuds/MerakiMela
Summary: Sent into a dreamscape where they have exactly who they want, how are Chat Noir and Marinette meant to find the will to defeat this akuma?





	1. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

_A woman sobs alone in a darkened broom closet, where nobody judges her for not having showered in days, nobody looks at her with empty pity, and more importantly, nobody tells her to give up…_

_It’s also where a little, dark butterfly caught her completely off-guard as it sunk into the warn out piece of paper in her shaking hands. Suddenly, the shaking stops._

_“Hello Madame Rêveur, I am Hawkmoth. Too long have you suffered the pain of being so close to the one you love, and yet so out of reach. I will give you the power to make not only yourself happy, but everyone else in Paris too. All I ask for in return is that you bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”_

_“Some jewellery for the chance to hold the one I love? What a reasonable price…” Madame Rêveur comments, as dark, malevolent energy ripples over her body, completing the transformation. Hawkmoth let out a hearty laugh._

_“That’s exactly what I’ve always thought, my dear akuma.”_

~

It was pure coincidence that Chat Noir was out for a joy run when the akuma appeared, no matter how lucky is seemed. However, the idea of seeing Ladybug made him feel very lucky indeed. So far the victim hadn’t done anything besides draw a crowd. In fact, the woman seemed very unakuma-like in general. Her clothes were very human, despite being very lavish; just a designer gown with evening gloves. She must have said something that got her in Hawkmoth’s good books if he wasn’t putting her in his usual nightmare get-up. The only thing that really gave her away was that she was floating mid-air over an intersection with her eyes glowing white.

“Paris! I am Madame Rêveur and I’m here to make you all happy by giving you what your heart desires.” She projected clearly, rather than yelled or screamed. A nice change of pace.

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad.” Chat commented to nobody in particular.

“But in order for your dreams to come true, you must be sleeping! Goodnight, my sweethearts!” She announced, before she thrust her arm out and a wave of dust billowed out of the gown and spread like a ripple in water. The wave itself was simple enough to dodge. What Chat Noir wasn’t expecting, was for the dust that had settled on the roof where he had landed post-dodge to be just as effective. He felt himself grow increasingly drowsier by the second, and before he could hit the ground, he was out.

Chat Noir awoke with a jolt, surprised to find himself on the same roof where he fell asleep. When he thought about it, it was kind of messed up that he was used to coming to in the middle of a fight nowhere near where he last recalled being. He shrugged the thought off. Constant confusion and peril was worth it to spend time with his lady. He stood up and surveyed the area for damage. What he saw was confusing. There wasn’t any damage, and yet something felt incredibly off. If anything was comparable to how it felt, it would be like going into the street view option of an online map but in virtual reality. The elements were all there, but something was jarring about the execution. He glanced down towards the street. The size of the crowd was diminishing quickly as couples partnered up and appeared to be rushing off somewhere with unveiled delight. Chat Noir brought his thumb and index to his chin as he thought back to what the akumatised victim had said. Something about being asleep and making dreams come true? Did that mean that everyone that got hit was now in a dream world? Would Ladybug even know how to find him if he got hit and she didn’t?

“Chaton!” A voice as sweet and windchimes called out, causing him to turn to the direction of it with far too much enthusiasm.

“My Lady! This really is a dream come true if I get to spend time with you.” He greeted, wiggling his eyebrow beneath his mask as he lifted her hand to his face to plant a quick smooch to it. Instead of pulling her hand away, she giggled as she moved it to cup his cheek gently.

“Silly kitty.” She commented lovingly as she smiled up at him. Well, this was strange. He doesn’t always get as far as a comforting touch, or a “silly kitty”, but here he was getting both! As he looked deep into her eyes, he couldn’t help but notice the way they glanced down at his lips, or the way she drifted in closer to him.

“M-my Lady? What are y – hmph!” His question was cut off by Ladybug suddenly pressing her lips to his. No matter how confused he was, he wasn’t about to pass this up. He enthusiastically returned the kiss, pulling her small form closer in to his body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss, sending shivers up and down Chat’s spine and encouraging soft purring to emit from his chest.

“I love you so much.” She whispered delicately after finally taking her lips from his. As much as he wanted to hear her say those words, it was all too good to be true.

“What?” He questioned, hoping he was wrong.

“I said…” A kiss on the nose.

“…I love you…” A kiss on the forehead.

“…so…” A kiss on one corner of his mouth.

“…much!” Another on the other. Looking down, she was looking up at him with full adoration and love. It wasn’t anything like how Ladybug usually looked at him.

“You’re not real, are you?” 


	2. Ay, There's the Rub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir attempts to investigate the situation...with one minor setback.

“You’re not real, are you?” He admitted to himself, rather than asked. The fake Ladybug tilts her head to the side in confusion.

“What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I be real?” She questioned in a way that felt surprisingly genuine.

“The real Ladybug doesn’t love me like that.” He managed to choke out. It hurt to hear it said, it hurt more to say it himself. The dream Ladybug in front of him flinched, as horror washed over her face.

“How can you say that? I’m real and I do love you!” She exclaimed, tears prickling her eyes. The sight was absolutely heartbreaking. He knew she wasn’t real, but it really didn’t seem like she knew.

“I’m sorry, Dreambug. I never meant to upset you.” He apologised, giving her a sympathetic look. For a moment, she struggled to calm down, before a wave of determination seemed to hit her as she composed herself.

“Thank you for apologising. I love it when you’re considerate of my feelings, chaton.” She replied with a warm, enamoured tone. An idea seemed to flash into her mind, which got her to look up at him with a sweet, yet mischievous grin.

“I know exactly how you can make it up to me…” She cooed, face drawing closer to his once again, lips pouting slightly in that irresistible way. A loud thudding sound interrupted the moment and snapped Chat Noir out of his revere. His eyes darted away from his fake lady towards the sound to catch the sight of a large, monitor-like robot that had appeared in the middle of the street below. The robot stood up on it’s tripod legs and began marching down the street, it’s square face scrolling from side to side, emitting a radar-like beep.

“Oh no, would you look at the time? It’s akuma o’clock! Looks like I’ll have to go and take care of it. See ya!” He announced awkwardly, backing away from her until he reached the ledge of the roof, before quickly vaulting away.

Hey! Where are you going? I wasn’t finished!” Her voice called out from behind him. Within a moment, she had caught up to him with a whir of her yo-yo, swinging just in front of him in order to wrap herself around him. He fumbled with his staff, just managing to land his feet onto a roof rather than crashing to the ground. Dream Ladybug pressed demanding kisses into his neck where his suit met his skin, and WOW did it feel good. Chat Noir shook his head, as if it would shake the feelings away.

“Be careful! You could have really hurt us both just then.” He scolded.

“I knew you’d catch me.” She spoke in a hushed tone, breathe tickling the skin of his neck. With a strained sigh, Chat Noir pried her off of him and hopped down off the roof, heading toward the akuma on foot. As he assumed would happen, the dream Ladybug quickly followed after him, wrapping both her arms around one of his. Attempting to ignore her, he examined his surroundings now that he was on street level. It seemed that some of the couples didn’t even make it inside before they were overwhelmed by the need to kiss their loved ones, and were now making out in the middle of the street with no shame. It didn’t take much brain power to realise that one out of each of these couples was some sort of conjured up dream version of whoever the real person was.

“This is like Sandboy, only hornier.” He scoffed, raising an eyebrow to the pair that had already become intimate enough to be a tangle of limbs on the ground. The giggle that burst from Dreambug made him feel like his stomach was a pancake that was getting flipped. Why can’t he get the real Ladybug to laugh like that all the time? It was the most magical thing he’d ever heard in his life! Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he continued forward towards the robot further down the street. Feeling her stroke little shapes into his arm with such delicate fingers was driving him insane, but he had to persevere if he wanted to catch up to whatever that robot thing was. A task which seemed to get harder and harder, as he found his velocity very hindered by the girl who kept trying to stop their pace to pull his face down to hers for another kiss. After the third attempt, he snapped.

“I get it; you love me. That doesn’t mean you have to constantly kiss me.” He almost grunted with irritation. Dreambug emitted a soft, hurt gasp.

“You don’t like it?” Oh no, not that devastating tone of voice. He couldn’t deal with that.

“That’s not the problem! I’m trying to figure out how to get out of this place back to the real one and stop that akuma from knocking out the rest of Paris!” He growled with frustration. She paused, seeming to think over what he had said, before slumping in defeat.

“I’m sorry, you’re right. It’s just you’re so irresistible, chaton.” She apologised, before her sad expression twisted into an adorably mischievous one. The instant she began leaning in again, he swiftly pushed her back with a finger to the forehead.

“uh, uh. No distractions. I’ve got to try to get closer to that robot.” He told her firmly, turning sharply away from her, only to come face to face with said robot.

_“Suspicious behaviour flagged. Submitting to Administrator.”_


	3. We are such stuff as dreams are made upon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Chat Noir sees of the dream world, the less he seems to like it.

_“Suspicious behaviour flagged. Submitting to Administrator.”_ The mechanical voice of the robot blared, before a light on the monitor began flashing, presumably some kind of tracking beacon.

“Welp, looks like this _meoware_ has been detected.” Chat Noir quipped, before whipping out his baton and swiftly bonking the robot in the middle of its monitor, smashing the flashing light. Rapidly, the robot straightened itself completely, tripling its height.

“Hostility detected. Combat mode engaged.”

Chat Noir felt regret fill his gut as the robot shuddered violently, extra limbs bursting from the main part of the body with shiny, stainless steel buzz saws attached to the ends.

“Dreambug, get out of here! I’ll handle this.” He ordered. She may not be real, but there’s no way he could handle seeing Ladybug take any harm. He put a hand behind himself to try to find her and push her back, not taking his eyes off the now killer robot. When he couldn’t find her, he quickly tore his eyes away from his opponent to see if she had actually run away. Instead he found her standing beside him in a battle ready stance, spinning her yo-yo and staring down the robot with a determined look in her eye.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m helping my partner.” She answered with a confident smile that warmed him to his very core. Only the threat of a very sharp looking saw being jabbed right at him could force him back into the reality of the situation. With practised grace, he pounced over the saw, jumping on the lower arm of the robotic limb to propel himself over the head of the robot. From his vantage point he could see Dreambug sliding on her knees underneath the saw and through the robot’s legs. Before he had even landed, she had managed to sling her yo-yo to wrap around the legs, tripping it to the ground as Chat Noir dropped to the ground next to her. If she was made to be what he wanted, he was sure glad he was so attracted to how much she kicked ass.

Once again, flailing saw-hands brought him back to focus as he found himself reflexively strafing out of the way. Without wasting another second, Chat Noir charged toward the monitor of the mechanical being, dodging diagonally as to not lose time. With all the strength he could muster, he swung down with his baton, taking out much more than just a beacon. The monitor sparked as the baton cleaved through it, chunks of metal flaking off. Chat Noir only let out a sigh of relief once he heard the tell-tale sound of the machine powering down.

“We should lay low and stay hidden if we don’t want to be caught again.” Dreambug suggested, glancing up and down the street with a cautious and serious expression.

_How does Ladybug manage to be so beautiful when she’s serious and focused?_

_Wait, no! Stop thinking like that! You should be focusing yourself!_

“Good thinking, Dreambug.” Chat Noir complimented cheerfully, no sign of his internal battle showing. Dreambug’s eyes lit up at the praise, and she surged towards him as if to attempt to get another kiss from him, before stopping herself and readjusting her focus.

“Let’s go. I’m sure if we look around we can get more information about the akuma and where they might be.” She said in a way he’d expect from the real Ladybug. It seemed like she was trying to behave how he wanted. The idea that she wanted to change herself for him made him feel awful, but until the real Ladybug showed up, he might need this extra help.

“After you, my Lady.”

~

It didn’t take very long into their investigation to come across their first dream Adrien. Although, if he was being honest, it seemed more accurate to say nightmare. Something about this dream version of him was unsettlingly wrong, but he couldn’t put his finger on why.

“Why does he look so messed up?” He whispered to Dreambug, who scrunched up her nose as she thought.

“Well…Adrien is famous, right? There’s probably lots of people who are infatuated with him who haven’t even seen him in person. If the dream versions are created from what people know, than he’s probably a 2D image stretched over a 3D model.” She guessed.

The theory made sense, but it didn’t make the next twenty fake Adriens any less terrifying. Not to mention the assortment of awful Ladybugs and Chat Noirs and other celebrities they found along the way. Chat Noir was surprised when he came across a Marc with a Nathaniel only a few metres away from another of the same pair.

“What the – I thought they were a couple, why would they need a dream version?” He asked, only to get a shrug from Dreambug. He gasped with realisation.

“Maybe they don’t know about each other’s feelings!” He exclaimed. Dreambug’s eyes lit up in the way the real Ladybug’s did when she was coming up with a plan. Chat Noir chuckled.

“No need for a complicated plan this time.” He said, interrupting her thought process. Chat Noir walked up to the closest couple and pulled them apart, before pointing at the other couple.

“Marc?” Nathaniel called out, voice filled with both caution and hope. The Marc in the couple sitting further away flinched and looked back at the source of the sound.

“N-Nathaniel? Oh god, is that really you?” Marc asked tearfully, pulling away from his dream copy and running towards the real thing.

“I didn’t know you felt the sa – ” Marc began to say, before being interrupted by Nathaniel throwing his arms around him and sealing their lips together. As the pair relaxed into their kiss, they began emitting a soft golden glow, before a bright flash blinded Chat Noir temporarily. When he regained his vision, the couple was gone. Chat Noir felt his hope flare up. It seemed like if he found the real Ladybug and kissed her, they’d wake up.

That same hope soon found itself waning as he continued to only find fake versions of her, and even more terrible versions of himself. Some didn’t even have the right hair or eye colour, like the person couldn’t even remember what he looked like properly.

“If I see one more horribly rendered Adrien I’m going to scream.” He declared with a groan, sitting down with a thunk on the roof that they had chosen to rest on. Dreambug giggled in that way that was completely unfair.

“What will you do if you see a good one?” She goaded, leaning into his space.

“I doubt we’ll find one.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“So that one over there with Marinette is the real one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched "Ladybug" today and it inspired me to work more on this fic, so I finally finished the last bit of this chapter! I wanted to add little references to the ep, but I didn't want to ruin the ep for people trying to avoid spoilers.


	4. Love sought, is good; but given unsought, is better

“So that one over there with Marinette is the real one?” Dreambug asked dryly, gesturing over the side of the roof with her thumb as she cocked her hip. His eyes snapped toward the direction she was pointing in, his stomach dropping when what he saw confirmed what he was afraid of. On the other side of the street, Marinette was crouching down with a dream Adrien pressing its nose into her neck.

“Oh, no! Not Marinette too!” He groaned, dragging his hands down his face. He knew she was a fan, but he didn’t realise that it was to this extent. He was so confused; she had so many opportunities to tell him, but she always insisted she didn’t have feelings for him. Why would she lie about it? He groaned again as he realised he’ll have to start thinking of how he can let her down as gently as possible. The idea of hurting her made him feel sick, but he couldn’t keep accidentally leading her on when his heart belonged to Ladybug. Even if the idea of Marinette wanting him made him feel kind of warm and fuzzy inside. In fact, that feeling made it all worse.

“That’s weird, she keeps pushing him away.” Dreambug commented, snapping Chat Noir out of his spiral. He dropped his hands from his face to see Marinette with an exasperated expression pushing away Dream Adrien, who was grinning goofily as he looked at her. She appeared to roll her eyes as she turned away to look further down the street, as if looking for something. In his peripheral vision, he notices another of those robots approaching. Quickly, he pulled Dreambug down to hide her from its view, hoping Marinette noticed it in time to hide. Nervous for her, he peaked over the ledge to check. Marinette seemed pretty absorbed in whatever she was looking for and hadn’t noticed the robot. On a slightly louder footstep, the Adrien copy seemed to realise the approaching robot. His expression turned concerned, tapping Marinette urgently on the shoulder. As soon as she turned and saw what was coming, she pulled Dream Adrien into a kiss, her previous disinterest in him apparently gone. This kiss was different to the ones he saw with the other fakes. Rather than just accepting the kiss like a lifeless hull, this Dream Adrien surged into it, holding her tightly and kissing her back like it was pain relief for him. Chat Noir shook his head in a startle, only just realising that he had started referring to the Adrien copy as a “he”, rather than an “it” like the others. This one just felt more alive, and certainly looked more realistic. The robot passed the pair without even pausing to look at them.

“Hmm, it looks like those sentinels only examine people who aren’t engaging in some sort of intimacy.” Dreambug analysed out loud.

“Damn it, why didn’t we think of doing that?” Chat Noir complained, embarrassed that he only thought to hide or fight whenever one of the robots started examining them. Dreambug opened her mouth as if to protest, but he cut her off.

“Don’t even pretend like every time you tried to kiss me it was strategy. We both know what you were really thinking.” At the dry accusation, Dreambug shut her mouth and began blushing adorably.

_The audacity._

Sudden movement on the street brought his attention back down. Marinette had just noticed the robot was gone and was in the process of pushing the dazed Dream Adrien off of her. Sweetly she thanked him for his help, leaving him with a lovesick expression, even as he followed her as she darted further down the street.

“Aw, they’re so sweet together!” Dreambug cooed. Chat Noir flinched. He knew she wouldn’t be saying that if she knew who he really was, but he wasn’t about to tell her.

“Come on, we should go talk to her.”

“Why?” Dreambug asked, dreamy expression changing to a confused one.

“She’s the most lucid person we’ve come across, and she’s usually pretty resourceful so why not get her help?” He explained. She looked a little reluctant, before shrugging and making her way to the edge of the roof, ready to jump off. Together, they leapt from the roof and sprinted over to Marinette and Dream Adrien. When Marinette noticed the duo approaching, her eyes flooded with relief.

“Chat Noir! I’m so happy to see you!” She whispered with hushed excitement, running over to him and pulling him into a big hug. After a moment, she seemed to collect herself and fly away from him in embarrassment. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“How do you know I’m not the dream and she’s real?” He asked jokingly, gesturing to Dreambug, who did not look pleased with the situation. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Get serious, Chat Noir. We need to come up with a plan to get out of here.” She chided. A quip died on Chat Noir’s lips when Dream Adrien gently put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, pulling her attention away.

“Marinette, we should go inside if we’re going to be talking. It will be too easy for them to catch us if we stay outside as a group.” Dream Adrien suggests quietly. Chat Noir was surprised on two fronts; the first being that this was the first time he heard one of the dream copies of himself talk. The second being that the goofy personality that he had seen before had been replaced by his usual “model behaviour” personality that he always exhibited as Adrien. Marinette offered the copy a warm, approving smile.

“Good thinking. Let’s go in this house. Breaking and entering doesn’t count if the world is fake, right?” She questioned with a sassy tone. Dream Adrien chuckled and smiled back.

“Break whatever you want, just don’t break my heart.” He joked with a wink, before he seemed to remember that Chat Noir and Dreambug were still there and winced.

“I mean – I guess it’s okay. You know, if it’s not real.” He corrected nervously.

_Interesting._

The copy that Marinette had created was acting like a strange hybrid of how he behaves as Chat Noir and how he behaves as Adrien. Did she fuse the two to create the ideal person for her, or did she know that the two of them were one? Feeling his stress build up, he followed Marinette into a modest looking two storey house. Seeing Marinette begin to tip-toe towards the stairs, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

“Don’t bother; nobody’s here. I’d be able to hear them.” He reassured.

“We shouldn’t expect company any time soon, either.” He heard Dreambug say, turning around to see her holding a framed photograph of a couple who were very clearly in love. Chat Noir felt the urge to take the photo from her to look at closer, before he saw the Adrien copy do the exact same thing. Looking at his expression of longing, it was becoming downright creepy just how accurate he was. Dreambug didn’t seem to know she wasn’t real, and if fakes could be this realistic was there a chance that he himself was a fake too?

“Marinette, Chaton tells me you’re quite resourceful. Let’s sit down and swap intel.” Dreambug suggested, gesturing into the living room. The sound knocked Chat Noir from his downward spiral, causing his to shake his head in attempt to shake off the line of thought. If he was some kind of dream copy created by a Ladybug who wanted him to love her, why would she give him memories of her turning him down? It didn’t make any sense. He was clearly overthinking this. As he began following the girls into the living room, he was joined by the Adrien copy. In his peripheral vision he could see the copy inspecting him, brow furrowed with concentration like he was trying to figure something out. Turning to face him, the copy’s expression changed to a polite smile before shifting focus to look straight ahead.

_Man, this is too weird._

He thought with how similar his cousin looks to him he’d be more comfortable with seeing an accurate copy of himself. Maybe the fact that he could so clearly tell that it wasn’t his cousin just from the energy he projected alone was what was telling his brain to overload. Was this the energy he gave off in real life? Or was it just how Marinette saw him? Finally the short walk from the hallway to the living room ended and he could shift his focus onto Dreambug as he sat down beside her on one of the couches, with the Adrien copy joining Marinette on the other. Immediately, Dreambug snuggled into him, hugging his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. He breathed in deeply in attempt to keep himself calm, trying to ignore how sweet she smelled or how soft her hair felt on his neck. Her affections were hard enough to ignore before he had to deal with the cringe of it happening in front of Marinette. Looking over at her, he found her giving him an empathetic look as the Adrien copy draped one arm over her shoulders and rested his other hand on top of hers. It seemed she was just as embarrassed as he felt.

“So, what have you learnt?” Chat Noir prompted.

“Okay, so the akuma’s power is to bring people to a dream world where their romantic dreams come true, so the victim is probably someone suffering from unrequited love. I’m willing to guess the akumatised item will have something to do with an attempted confession, like a letter or a gift.” Marinette began.

“Or maybe a prescription for constipation medication that they gave to their crush instead of a confession letter.” The dream Adrien teased, leaning in with a mischievous grin and a poke into her stomach.

 _Oh, I guess that explains_ that _conversation._

“Stop! I will push you off the couch!” She threatened, pushing his face away with a finger to his nose. The dream Adrien let himself be pushed away, but not without a smirk.

“Anyway, as I was saying. We saw the akuma looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir earlier. Those sentinels seem to summon her whenever they find either a Ladybug or Chat Noir, or a couple that’s not absorbed in the fantasy. This tells us that the victim is in here with us and that she can’t distinguish between the real people and the dream people just by looking at them.”

“She can also eject people from the dream world if she doesn’t think they deserve to be here. We ran into Chloe earlier and she didn’t seem happy with whoever had been dreamed up for her. She tried to –uh…” The Adrien copy started explaining, before looking really uncomfortable and shrinking in on himself. Gently, Marinette took his hand and began rubbing soothing circles into it with her thumb.

“She grabbed him and tried to kiss him. The struggle got the attention of one of the sentinels and in about a minute the akuma arrived. She chastised Chloe for being in denial about her feelings and trying to take someone else’s dream away before hitting her with a red beam that made her vanish. You’ll have to be careful not to get hit with that once we find her, as I’m not sure you’ll be able to find her if you get zapped back to the real world. We at least know she’s in here so fighting her here in our best bet.” Marinette continued. Chat Noir blinked dumbly, stunned by the level of effort she had put into of recon. Shaking himself out of his daze, he let out a whistle.

“Impressive work, Marinette! To be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t just sit back and enjoy your time with dream boy here.” He joked with a wink. Marinette blushed brightly, shifting in her seat awkwardly.

“I-It wouldn’t be right. I would rather spend time with the real Adrien, even just as friends, than a copy that was made to love me.” She confessed. Dream Adrien winced at her words, the light in his eyes dimming slightly. Marinette, seeing his dip in mood, widened her eyes and flailed for a second with panic.

“Sorry! Not that it isn’t nice to spend time with you! I only meant – ” She manically began to apologise, before a gesture from the dream Adrien cut her off.

“It’s okay, I get it. The real version is a whole, complex person with history and layers. I’m only pieces of him that were taken from your mind, nothing deeper. It’s a no brainer, really.” He reassured with an empty smile as he backed away from her, before turning away. She shifted closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, gently turning his head to face her.

“It’s more the fact that you didn’t choose to love me, it was just forced on you. I can’t live with forcing someone to love me.” She explained with a soothing voice.

“But you’re not! You didn’t make this happen, I was just dumped on you! I told you before, and I’ll tell you again; the more I’m with you the less my feelings for you feel like programming and more like real love, and that’s not something you’ve forced me to do against my will.” Dream Adrien replied with an annoyed tone, as if they’d had this conversation too many times. Suddenly, what was being said caught up with Chat Noir.

“Wait, back up… you can tell you’re not real?”


End file.
